Real Talk
by Seductive Angel
Summary: What happens when Kagome askes Inuyasha if he's been out with one of her girlfriends and the situation goes awry?


Hey Y'all I decided to go somethin' a lil crazy. I hope you all like it! One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (I don't know Japanese that well)

_**Real Talk**_

Inuyasha was in the car the with Miroku ,about to get a ride home when his girl called him. He answered his Sidekick® after the third ring.

"Do you know my friend Yumi?" Kagome asked on the other line. She heard from her girlfriends that Inuyasha was seen with Yumi and she had to find out for herself.

"Do I know your friend who?" Inuyasha asked. She'd never heard that name before.

"Yumi. The girl you met at the club." Kagome knew she had to be straight forward with him. Inuyasha tended to act dumb when you beat around the bush.

"At a club?" He was starting to get a bit confused by these questions. Where the hell was she getting this from. "Who was there?"

"I just told you I know you was at some club with Yumi." Kagome got off the couch and put a hand on her hip. Who did he think he was kidding?

"Girl I wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't, don't throw that shit at me! I know how you get!"

"Wait a minute, calm down" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and watched Miroku laugh softly.

"I don't have to calm down, all I wanna know is why you were at a club with her?" Kagome stomped out of the living room and went to the room they shared.

"I was at a club with who?"

"Like I said 15 times before I know you were at a club with Yumi and some other ho's !" Kagome went wide eyed. How could he ask the same question, again?

"Get the f...man.You know what?" Inuyasha had to try and calm her down so they could get to the bottom of this.

"Girl I'm not about to sit up here and argue with you about who's to blame or call no names. Real talk. See girl, the only thing I'm tryin to establish with you is not or who's right and who's wrong but what's right and what's wrong. Just because your friend says she saw me at a club with some others bitches; sitting in V.I.P., somking, drinking, and kicking it. Tell me girl, did she say there were other guys there?"

"Well.."

"Did she say there were other guys there?" Inuyasha repeated. Kagome went silent.

"Were there other guys there!?"

"Probably." Kagome finally answered.

"Well tell me this, how the fuck she knew I was with them other girls than? When the whole club packed.."

"So?!" Kagome yelled. "That don't ..."

"Wait a minute let me finish what I got to say! I've been with you 5 years and you listening to your mother fuckin girlfriends? I don't know why you fuck with them ole' jealous no man havin' ass ho's anyway! Real talk! See you always accusing me of some old bullshit when I'm just trying to have a good time. Inuyasha I heard you did this, Inu I heard you did that. Don't you think I got enough bullshit on my mind?"

"Well as fuckin' much as you go out. I can't help but be suspicious Inuyasha, you don't come home until 3 in the fuckin' morning sometimes y.." Kagome was actually trying to lame this on her girls. Like they'd lie to her because she was the only one with a man. That's ridiculous.

"Hold, hold up. Didn't I take just give you money to go get your hair, toes and nails the other day? Hmm?"

"Yes." She stated softly.

"Yeah, your ass was smilin' than. " Inuyasha had her ass now. If she didn't like what he was doing she shouldn't have taken the money.

"Well I know you giving your other girls money." She went the closet and opened the french door. She was greeted with over hundreds of shoes and clothes.

"Uh, gave who some damn money?" _Where in the hell did that come from?_

"You know who Inuyasha!" Kagome started grabbing her clothes and jewelry out of the closet and put them in her Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"I ain't gave nobody no damn money girl. Is you tweekin'?! You see what your problem is you're always running off at the mouth. Telling your girls all your mother fuckin' business, when they don't eat with us, they don't sleep with us. Besides, what they eat don't make us shit!"

Kagome ran to the garage and got the lighter fluid. "I called yo' mom and asked if she knew too Inuyasha!"

"You called my momma's house and what?" _No she didn't bring my momma into this mess._

"I asked her if she knew any of the other females and that I'm tired of this shit!" Kagome ran back up the stares and started throwing all of Inuyasha'sclotheson his suede king sized bed.

"Girl, my momma ain't gotta screen no call for me, and watch your mouth!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck me? Girl fuck you! I don't give a fuck about what you talkin' about! I'm sick of this bullshit! I'm coming home, gettin' my shit, and getting the fuck out of dodge! You ain't gotta worry about me no mo, and the next time yo ass get horny go fuck one of your funky ass friends!"

"Shut up you dumb fuck!" Kagome grabbed the last bit of his clothes. There was no need to be going off like he was, he was gonna get his soon.

"Hell! You probably already doing that shit anyway!"

"Burn all this shit." Kagome muttered to herself while pouring the lighters fluid onto his clothes

"You gon' burn what?!!!" Inuyasha yelled into his cell phone.

"All your fuckin' clothes!! What?!!!"

"Bitch I wish you _would _burn my mother fuckin' clothes!!!!! With yo trifilin' ass! Miroku!"

"Goodbye!" Kagome said in a happy voice as she flicked the match as she hung up the cordless silver phone

"You bogus girl!!! Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped the phone shut and dropped it on the floor.

"Start your car, warm it up and get ready to take me home!!! This bitch done lost her _mother fuckin'_ mind!!!!!"

_For those of you who didn't know what some of the slang terms meant..._

_Real Talk: I'm serious_

_Ho's : Whore's_

_V.I.P.: Very Important Person_

_Tweekin: Crazy, Going in Insane_

_Out of Dodge: Out of the Drama_

_Triflin': A people that you believe is doing wrong; or lazy. _

Those of you who have the Double Up album know where I got this from. This of you who don't, gon and listen to the song somehow. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Lata !


End file.
